The Odd and Original Couple REVISED
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: It is said he is evil. It is said he cannot love. Or can he? Yami Malik/Shizuka
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I recently read what I'd wrote on "The Odd and Original Couple." I had 2 chapters written and they were very short and not that good. I've decided to revise "The Odd and Original Couple." Here's some notes before I begin:  
  
Shizuka skipped a grade and therefore is in the same grade as the others.  
  
Malik = Malik  
  
Yami Malik = Marik  
  
Yami Yugi = Yami  
  
Yugi = Yugi  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
'thoughts'  
  
-----Character POV-----  
  
And without further ado I present the revised "Odd and Original Couple"!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shizuka Katsuya sat at the table where she, her brother, and his friends were eating lunch. Her brother, Jounouchi Katsuya, and his friends were all talking about something or the other. Shizuka wasn't really paying attention to any of them. She was pre-occupied with her own thoughts.  
  
-----Shizuka-----  
  
I look over to where Malik and Bakura are sitting. They are talking about something, though I don't know what. My gaze is turned to another table, the one where Marik, Malik's yami, is sitting. He is sitting alone, as usual. He has no friends. Of course, no one expects him too. He is evil. He has killed and hurt many people. He even went as for as to kick Malik, the light half of his soul, out of his own body. But why? Why did he do all of those things? He had to have a reason. No one goes out and kills people for no reason, no matter how psychotic or evil they are. Was he really evil? Sure, he had done many bad things, but why? I remember that years ago, my brother told me not to judge people, or at least not until you know the whole truth. Does Jounouchi or any of his friends know the whole story? Have they ever asked him why he does the things he does?   
  
-----End POV-----  
  
"Yo sis, is everything OK?"Jounouchi asked, curious to why Shizuka hadn't said anything.  
  
"I'm fine." Shizuka answered. There was a short pause before she started to ask them if they knew why Marik acted the way he did. "Guys, can I ask all of you a question?"  
  
"Sure, Shizuka. What is it?" Answered/asked Yugi.  
  
"Why does Marik act the way he does?" She finally asked.  
  
"Cuz' he's evil."Jounouchi answered.  
  
"He has to have another reason. He has to have a better reason than that. And is he really evil? How do we know if he's evil without knowing his reasons why?"  
  
"Sis, he goes on killing sprees for crying out loud! Of course he's evil!"  
  
"But why does he go on killing sprees? And why are you so quick to judge?  
  
"Sis, I don't know what goes on in his twisted mind so I don't have no clue to why he kills people. And I think I know him enough to classify him as evil."  
  
"Oh, so you don't know him well enough to know why he kills people yet you know him well enough to classify him as evil!?!"  
  
"Yes! I mean no! I mean.....I don't know! Since when have you been so interested in Marik?"  
  
"Since when have you been a hypocrite?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"You once told me not to judge a person until I knew the whole story. Do you know the whole story?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Listen, sis, you're right I don't know the whole story. I do know that he caused a lot of trouble and is very dangerous, and that's enough for me."  
  
"Well it's not enough for me!"  
  
"Oh, and exactly how do you intend to find out the whole story."  
  
"I don't know. I do know that I will find out, somehow."  
  
Shizuka then stormed off, leaving the others to their own thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Shizuka left, an uncomfortable silence fell over the group.   
  
Yami wasn't really thinking about anything except a certain black haired Egyptian. All the talk abou Marik made him think about Malik. Thinking about Malik made him think about his older sister, the amazing Isis.  
  
Anzu just sat there, clueless.  
  
Honda was wondering why Shizuka was thinking so much about Marik, and not about him.  
  
Ryou was thinking about what Shizuka had said. She had a very good point when she said none of them knew if Marik was really evil. Except, instead of Marik, he was more concerned about why his yami acted the way he did.  
  
Yugi also thought about what Shizuka had said. She had made a very good point. Yugi was also wondering why Yami wasn't more concerned about what had just taken place.  
  
Finally, Jounouchi broke the silence with a question.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Yes, Jou." Anzu said.  
  
"What's a hypocrite?"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
There's chapter 1. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Before anything else, I'm going to respond to the reviews.

^ * ^

**Millenium**** Elf-Thanks! Same here! Malik's my 2nd fave character and Marik's in my top five fave!**

**Indigo Tantarian-Hai, Jounouchi is a baka, and the others are too in this fic. Thanks! Well, I didn't exactly continue soon, but I did continue. Point of Advice: Never attempt a Marik/some-girl-from-the-show romance fic!**

**K*Fox: Thanx!**

**AiKorosu****-Thanks! I will! It does get very boring, ne?**

* ^ *

Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner! Marik's been making it hard for me. NEway, here's this chapter!

Note: Thoughts have changed to _Italics._

~...~ = song lyrics

* * *

        Shizuka walked in the park. She loved it here. The frsh air, the scent of flowers, and just about everything else you could think of, especially the fact that she could finally see everything with perfect eyesight.  She turned her head and saw Marik sitting underneath a tree staring at the pond that was in the park right in front of him.

_Maybe I'll stop and say hello, she thought to herself._

~ * ~

    Ryou looked over to where Bakura was sitting. Bakura had his headphones on and was most likely listening to his George Jones CD again. Ryou couldn't stop thinking about what Shizuka said and was still wondering what made Bakura act the way he did. He decided to go turn the CD player off and ask him.

-----Bakura-----

   I know that Ryou's watching me as I listen to the Possum sing "Choices." I try to ignore Ryou as I close my eyes and  listen to the music.

~ I've had Choices

Since the day that I was born

And there were voices

That told me right from wrong

If I had listened

No, I wouldn't be here today

Living and dying

With the choices I've made~

The music stops and I open my eyes to see why. Ryou cut the CD player off.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to ask you a question," he answered.

"What?"

"Why do you act the way you do?"

I was caught off guard for that question. In all the years I've known Ryou he's never once asked me that. My mind races to try to find a way to answer that question...

-----End POV-----

~ * ~

"Hello, Marik," Shizuka greeted Marik with a smile.

"What do you want?" He asked her angrily.

"Can't a person say hello without being yelled at?" She asked him.

"I guess so," He paused for a moment. "So what _do _you want?" 

"I was just walking in the park and saw you here and thought you might want someone to talk to," She answered as she sat down next to him.

"What made you think that?" He asked her.

"Everybody needs someone to talk to at some point, no matter who they are," She answered.

He was surprised to hear her say this, but tried not to show it. "Not me," He told her.

"Yes, you do."

"I've been doing fine so far without anyone, so why should I try to talk to someone now?" He asked her as he walked away.

_This will take some time, she thought to herself._

* * *

I know that was short and not very good, but I'm in a hurry so review and the next chapter will be longer & better!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song "Choices" by George Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, reviewer response.

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

**Taitofan-I'm glad you like the couple! I updated.**

**malik'sgurl-Thanks!**

**Indigo Tantarian-Hai, it was short. Well, I updated this quickly and I'll update BatS when I get one more review. You were the only person who reviewed last chapter, so I'm kind of waiting to at least get one more review. I'll update "Hidden Emotions and Magic" (Hopefully) soon, and "Yami Bakura's Side of the Story" soon. Well, actually, I really can't decide between you and Seena. I think about it a lot, especially if I read my bio, and I can't really decide. So, in reality, ya'll are kind of tied. *sweatdrop* I'm not that good at picking favorites. Especially not songs, which you can probably tell by reading my bio. And I still have a ****LOT**** more songs I'm gonna add to it. I think I like music too much...**

**Sadiki: You can say that again!**

**A*A*F: Shut up!**

**akuBaku-This chapter is longer. No, you don't. They are VERY hard to write about. No, he's not. I updated.**

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Okay, first, I'd like to say that I've raised the rating for reasons that'll become clear this chapter. This chapter wasn't that bad, but it'll get worse.

Second, I've added another pairing that is mentioned in this chapter.

Third, I will add another genre to this, I just haven't decided which will fit best yet.

Fourth, I need help coming up with a new title. Thanks to my mind giving me some interesting ideas, I really need to change the title.

Fifth, enjoy the fic!

***********************************************************************

Shizuka walked into her house, took off her shoes, and put on a pair of house shoes that were on the floor for her to put on.

"Shizuka? Is that you or Jounouchi?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"It's me, Mom," Shizuka answered. After her eye surgery, she and her mom, Rumiko*, moved to Domino City so Shizuka and Jounouchi didn't have to be kept apart. Since Shizuka and Jounouchi's dad was often drunk, Jounouchi often stayed with their mother, though he didn't officially live there.

"Oh, and Shizuka," Rumiko began as she walked into the living room from the kitchen and looked at Shizuka, "Someone sent you some flowers. I put them on your desk in your room."

"_Arigato." Shizuka replied as she walked up the stairs to her room._

_I wonder who they're from this time, Honda or Otogi? She wondered to herself as she opened the door to her room and turned on the light. She walked over to her white desk, saw some beautiful red roses, picked them up, and smelt of them. _These are beautiful!  And smell wonderful! __

She then saw an envelope in with the flowers, opened it up, and began reading.

_Dear Shizuka,_

_    I was thinking of you and decided to buy you the most beautiful thing I could find that I thought a lady like yourself would like. I hope you love them. But as you look at these, remember that they can never match your beauty._

_With Love That I hope will One Day be Returned,_

_Seto Kaiba_

_I should have known, Shizuka thought as she rolled her eyes and threw the letter in the trash can by her desk. It's not that she had something against Seto, she just wasn't interested in him in that way and it annoyed her that he tried to buy her love._

She sighed and lay down on her bed. She suddenly felt really tired...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou was waiting for an answer when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ryou instructed whoever was at the door, who proved to be Malik. "Oh, hello Malik. How are you today?"

"Terrible! I just found out that my sisters dating someone, and I think it's the Pharaoh!" Malik said, very angrily. 

"I don't think she's dating Yami," Ryou assured Malik.

"What makes you say that?" Malik asked him.

"Because she's dating Shadi," Ryou answered.

"She's dating Shadi? How'd you find that out? I'm her brother and I didn't even know that."

"Because, moron, we _listened to her when she was talking to us the other night at dinner," Bakura answered._

"Oh," Malik simply replied. "As long as she's not dating the Pharaoh."

"Why'd you come here anyway?" Bakura asked him.

"I was walking by and remembered that Sound of Domino** was having a huge sale and thought you might be interested," Malik answered.

"I see," Bakura replied. "Then that's where I'm going," he said, walking out the door.

_At least now I don't have to answer Ryou's question and I can get some CDs while I'm at it, He thought as he was walking down the street._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marik lay on the bed that he had in the room that he stayed in at the home of Isis and Malik and stared at the ceiling. He didn't really consider it his home since he knew no one wanted him there. He had a lamp on, but it was still very dark. The room was made of mostly made up of the colors black and dark purple, with a little bit of dark blue.

_"Everybody needs somebody to talk to at some point, no matter who they are," Marik heard Shizuka say for about the twentieth time in his mind. __Why can't I get that out of my head? Why can't I get her out of my head? "I just thought you might want someone to talk to..." Did she really mean that? No! She couldn't! No one likes me. No one is supposed to care for me in any way! I'm meant to be alone! She's just like everybody else and will just cause more harm than good. That's the way it is. That's the way people are and always will be, as long as they're still alive, that is. When they're dead they can't cause or feel pain of any way. That is why death is better than life. That is why it is better to be alone than have friends who will only hurt you..._

"Marik," Isis asked as she knocked on the door and brought Marik out of his thoughts, "Are you in there?"

"Where else would I be? And what do you want!?!"

"I'm going out to dinner with Shadi. Don't set the house on fire or anything," She answered.

"Fine," He began, "I guess I can just stay bored."

"Okay, I'm leaving then," She said as she left.

_"Don't set the house on fire or anything." What? Does she think I'm a little kid? Okay, so I set the house on fire one time, but it was a total accident! Okay, so maybe it wasn't...but still! You think they could at least try to understand and maybe even trust me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Shizuka was in darkness, in the air, with very little light. She looks down at what appears to be herself in a very beautiful silver dress walk toward what appeared to be a body. A little more light appeared that revealed the body was lying in a pool of blood. The other her looked shocked and very sad at the sight. She knew that she knew the person who was in the blood really well, but couldn't see who he was. Another body fell to the ground, except this one had no physical wounds. It seemed...soulless. She could tell she knew this person too, but could not see the body well enough to know who he, or she, was. A person started laughing evilly as she saw the other her cry at the sight of the bodies and repeating the word "No" over and over, louder and louder, until..._

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!" Shizuka cried out in her sleep, drenched in sweat. Someone suddenly barged in her room. It was Jounouchi.

"Sis'? Ar' ya alright? Wat's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing...just a bad dream. I'm fine," she answered.

"Ar' ya sure?" He asked her, just to be certain.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep," she answered. _That is, if I can._

"'Kay. G'Nite, Sis."

"Good night."

************************************************************************

* = I didn't know the name of their mom, so I just used Kazuki Takahashi's wife's first name.

** = It's the name of a music store that I made up for this and possibly other fics. If there really is a store called "Sounds of Domino," then I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

That's it for this chapter. Suggestions are welcome and appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I go on to the review response, let me say that I haven't been getting all of my reviews. So if I don't get to you're review, I apologize! It's not my fault!! Now, on to the reviewer response!

**Emily – Thanx! I used to support Seto/Shizuka, but the couple became too common. I doubt, that he will, since more than one person can have the same name and her full name isn't the same as his wife's.**

**Devious-Duo – Yes, it was. You did? Thanx! Well, a lot of people don't like odd pairings, unlike me. I never saw it either 'till I wrote this.**

**Priestess Tokiko – Thanx! I will!**

**Lily of the Shadow – Glad you like it! Thanx! I updated!**

**Taitofan**** – Yes, he is! Me too! I updated! They'll be together eventually, and you'll see how it ties in later.**

**malik'sgurl**** – Thanx! I updated!**

**triangle144 – I will!**

**lynx**** wings – Thanx! So do I! I agree; they DO go well with her.**

Okay, this chapter ain't that good and is short. Gomen! I've been busy lately and have also been in a sort-of writing slump. Gomen!

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own it?**

************************************************************************

Shizuka ate her breakfast quietly. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Jounouchi and Rumiko hadn't gotten up yet. But that could be because it was five in the morning.

_I wonder what that dream meant…, Shizuka thought to herself as she continued eating. _Who were those people? Who was laughing? Was it a vision of some sort? Lord, I hope not!_ She thought as a chill ran down her spine. She looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. _I think I'll go for a walk. Clear my mind.__

Shizuka quickly finished her breakfast, wrote her mother a note, grabbed a coat, and walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-----Marik-----

I look out at the ducks on the pond in this park. I don't know why I like it so much here. All that's in this park is a pond, ducks, birds, flowers, insects, benches, happy couples walking by, and a sandbox for little kids. All of them things I hate. So why in the universe do I like to come here?

I continue watching the ducks, specifically this one that hatched yesterday. I watch it swim along with its mother.

Ducks know how to swim from the time they know how to walk, and yet they still need there mothers, unlike me. I need NOBODY. I rely strictly upon myself, and need no friends.

Or do I?

-----End-----

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka walked in the park. _It's so peaceful here, She thought as she looked over at the pond and saw Marik there, again. __He seems to come here a lot. Maybe I should try to talk to him again. But what if he reacts the same way as yesterday?_

Shizuka didn't have long to contemplate this when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Shizuka," Ryou greeted. "What are you doing out here this early."

"Huh? Oh, Hi Ryou. I'm just thinking, that's all," Shizuka answered.

"About Marik? I think you should go talk to him," Ryou told her, much to her surprise.

"You do?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, I do," Ryou answered. "What you said yesterday made a lot of sense. I think perhaps Marik needs a friend; I know I don't know what it'd be like for me know if I didn't have Honda and Yuugi for friends," He said smiling at her. What he said had been true. There had been numerous times since Duelist Kingdom and Battle City that Yuugi and Honda had been there for him when he needed a friend.

"I think you're right," She said, smiling back at him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For actually paying attention to what I said yesterday. It's nice to know that SOMEBODY was listening," She answered, remembering noticing that not very many of the group was actually paying attention.

"You're welcome," He replied. "I better get going. Good luck with Marik."

"Thanks," She said as he walked off. Now it was time to try again.

************************************************************************ 

That's it for now. R&R!


End file.
